


Newsies X Teen Beach Movie AU

by i_need_more_sleepzzz



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, minor sexual comments (cuz Race is a ho and we stan), small amount of language because I can’t keep things clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_more_sleepzzz/pseuds/i_need_more_sleepzzz
Summary: It’s Teen Beach Movie, but with Newsies characters. And I made it gay. Because they’re both really gay movies.
Relationships: Jack Kelley/David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins/Buttons Davenport???, Racetrack Higgins/Spot Conlon, jkjk - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. The awesomest summer ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jack met at the start of the summer. Even though summer is almost over, things couldn’t be better. Well, they could be, but we’re gonna ignore that...

David sat on the edge of his bed, with a letter in his hand. He smiled wistfully as he contemplated everything that happened over the past summer. He could hardly believe it had only been three months, it felt like he had lived a whole lifetime in such a short time.

  
He was startled out of his train of thought by a knock at the door, which then creaked open. “Hey, Davey!” Jack beamed as he wandered in. David couldn’t help but smile back. Here before him stood the very person that had made his summer so amazing.

“Hi, Jacky,” he said as he set the letter on his desk and stood up. Jack wrapped his arms around Davey and kissed him on the temple.  
  
“How’s my baby doin’?”

“Good…” David glanced towards his nightstand with the letter on it. He hid his sigh with a smile, but he knew he had to tell him.

“Great, come on.” Jack pulled Davey out of his room and outside.  
  
“Jack, what’re we doing?” David laughed as Jack covered his eyes and started leading him down the beach.

“Patience, Dave, geez,” Jack laughed. “Okay, keep your eyes closed until I say, got it?”

“M’kay,” Davey laughed, bouncing slightly off his heels as he felt Jack’s hands leave his eyes. He felt his anticipation grow, wondering what on earth Jack was doing.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!” Jack told Davey. He did as he was told, and saw Jack sitting on a blanket laid out in the sand, and behind him was a projector, which was shining onto a sheet that Jack must’ve taken forever to set up. Dave was awestruck, unbelieving of all the trouble Jack had gone through for him. 

“Do you like it, Dave?” Jack studied Davey’s face, laughing nervously, slightly worried at how little his boyfriend was reacting.  
  
“Oh, Jack! I love it!” he beamed. Jack jumped to his feet and lunged to give Davey a hug, then lifted him in the air to twirl him around.

“I’m so glad you like it!” Jack said as he set David back down and nestled his face into the crook of his neck, planting a small kiss.

“You’re too good for me!” Davey chuckled, and they sat together on the blanket. “What are we watching?”

“Only the awesomest movie ever!” Jack beamed, glancing at Davey as he fiddled, trying to get the projector to show the film. When he finally got it, David saw the intro for “Wet Side Story” and groaned.

“Really Jacky? This movie is so cheesy!” David laughed as he said it, but it was true. He didn’t understand romantic comedies much to begin with, and every time he had watched this movie with Jack before he couldn’t understand how badly all the characters were developed, and it didn’t make sense at all. Not to mention that it was all incredibly unrealistic to begin with. Come on. They sing for no reason. They come out of the water, and their hair is totally dry, and they sing for no reason. It has to be mentioned once again, because even a second time, it doesn't make sense why. Seriously, they sing in the ocean, and never spit out water.

“But it’s my favorite! The simplicity of the love and how quickly it all happens, the insane fighting, and the crazy villain! And not to mention the music is hella catchy!” Jack chuckled as he sat back down next to Davey, wrapping his arm around him and kissing him on the forehead.  
Davey just rolled his eyes. He tried to sit through the movie, he even tried to enjoy it, but he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering. He thought about the letter, and his stomach dropped.

“Hey Jack?” Davey whispered.

“Shh, this is the best part!” Jack nudged him gently, motioning towards the screen. The girl, Buttons, was singing some song about falling in love, and then she literally falls into the hands of some random guy, Race. Apparently that’s the moment they fall in love, and even though Jack seemed thoroughly convinced they were meant for each other, David felt that no amount of acting could make those characters a believable couple.  
The rest of the characters didn’t want them to be in love either, because they were in rival gangs, surfers vs bikers.

“We should go surfing sometime, it’d be fun,” Jack suggested. Davey just nodded. “I heard there’s gonna be some huge waves tomorrow, it’ll be perfect! What’dya say, shall we call it a date?” Jack smiled down at Dave, who was leaning on his shoulder.  
David gave a soft smile. “Yeah, let’s call it a date.” Davey didn’t want to hurt Jack with the news, so he’d just have to tell him tomorrow.  
  
~~~

  
Davey couldn’t focus on the movie, and ended up drifting to sleep. His head was now on Jack’s chest, and Jack just played with his hair, contently fawning over his boyfriend as the credits rolled.  
Jack wrapped his arms around Davey, being careful not to wake him. He looked at the sleeping boy and felt his cheeks grow warm as a little chuckle of a sigh came into his chest. Damn, he loved this boy.

He lifted him up carefully and brought him back home. Jack went quietly into the Jacobs’s home, walking carefully to be sure he wouldn’t wake up Dave’s family. He went into his bedroom and gently set the boy down on his bed. He put his hand on his cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

“Sweet dreams Davey. I love you.” Jack turned and noticed a letter on his nightstand. It looked like a real official letter, something important. Jack couldn’t help but read it. His heart sank. Why wouldn’t Davey tell him about this? He felt his hands go clammy, and his breathing was heavy. He needed to process this. He had to get out of the house, he didn’t want to wake anyone up. He left so fast he didn’t even pay attention to the fact that he still had the letter in his hand.

~~~

David woke up in his bed, and smiled, remembering the amazing night he had last night. He rolled over and-

His night stand looked empty… what was missing? He shook his head and-

“Oh my- where’s the letter!” David scrambled out of bed, flopping to the floor in a pile of blankets, looking to see if the letter had fallen off. He searched everywhere, but he couldn’t find it. He rubbed his face in his hands and sighed defeated. It’s not like it was a big deal, it didn’t change anything, he just liked things in their proper place, and it would be easier to explain it to Jack if he could show him.

He grabbed his phone to check the time, remembering that he had a date with Jack. And speak of the devil, there was a message from “Jacky <3”  
“Hey, I know you’re probably still asleep, but when you see this, can you meet me at the penthouse.” Followed by “I wanna talk to you.”  
David checked the timestamp. 4:22 am. Why was Jack up at that time? What did he need to talk about? Davey sent his reply at 8:54 am.  
“Of course. Be there in 10.”

~~~

After David got dressed, he rushed out of his room, grabbed a muffin from the kitchen, and headed out the door. The “penthouse” was just a treehouse that was halfway between Jack’s and Davey’s houses.  
  
When David got there, he saw Jack sitting on the floor, against the far wall. “Hey Jacky.” Jack looked up.

“Were you gonna tell me? Or just leave without an explanation?” Jack slowly got up, his voice scarily calm.

“What are you-” Davey started, before seeing the letter in Jack’s hand. He froze. “Jack, I’m sorry, I was going to tell-”

“Congratulations! You got into a fancy school that’s on the other side of the country!” Jack said, laughed, trying his best to be sincere, but the words only stung the both of them.

“I was gonna tell you, really. I just, I didn’t know how you’d react-”

“I would’ve reacted better if I’d have known sooner. Gotten to better plan our time together.” Jack said, sounding more resigned than angry, and David didn’t which would be worse.

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Dave! It says here that you should be there Monday! Monday, Dave! That gives us, what, four days?” David jumped slightly at the sudden rise in his voice. He gulped.

“Actually, it gives us today… I leave tomorrow morning…” Davey felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jack, whose face fell, completely unbelieving of what he just heard.

“Today, Dave? You mean today is the last day I get to see you before you go off to school?” Jack’s voice broke, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.   
Davey just barely nodded. Jack turned away, his hands dragging down his face. He whacked his head against the wall. Davey looked up.

“Jack, I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just knew you wouldn’t take it well, and didn’t want to see you like this.” Jack didn’t respond, just kept his head against the wall. Davey continued, “It’s an amazing opportunity. I’m lucky to have even gotten in. I couldn’t turn it down.”

“So you’re just gonna leave me?” Jack spoke again, his voice soft, but laced with venomous… anger? sadness? Davey couldn’t quite place the emotion, he just knew that it was tearing him apart. Jack turned, leaning his shoulder against the wall, still speaking. “You couldn’t even tell me? You figured you’d just up and go, leaving me here alone, without you? Dave, I get it, we ain’t been together long, but I really thought we meant something.”

Davey fought back the tears. “We do mean something Jack. That’s why I couldn’t tell you, I didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“Yeah, well you did a good job ‘a that.” Jack scratched his head. His mouth felt dry. He needed out. He pushed off the wall and walked past David.

  
“Jack.” David tried to grab Jack to keep him from going. Jack jerked his shoulder forward, keeping David from touching him. He whipped around.

  
“No, Davey! You can’t do that! You can’t expect me to be okay with you just running away! Jesus, Dave! I lo-” the word got caught in his throat, and he coughed a bit before continuing. “I care about you too much to just watch you go!”   
David didn’t know what to say, he just stood there, as he tried and failed to keep the tears from falling down his face.  
“We was gonna go surfing today. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m gonna go do that.” Jack turned back around and left Davey there without another word.

  
~~~

  
David had stood inside the penthouse for at least a solid ten minutes after the fact, just trying to process all that had happened. He knew he should’ve told Jack way sooner, to give Jack the knowledge and preparation. Davey hoped to continue their relationship long-distance, but it wasn’t until just now that it fully dawned on him how stupid a plan that was, especially to spring it on someone so last minute. He messed up, and now he might’ve lost Jack forever. It wasn’t fair. He at least owed Jack an apology. Davey raced out of the penthouse, down towards the beach to try to find Jack.

  
~~~  
  
Jack went out on the waters. He had surfed before and was pretty good at it, so he wasn’t worried about how far out he was. And he didn’t worry when the storm started rolling in either. His brain was still busted up from the earlier conversation, so it’s possible that he hadn’t fully processed that the lifeguards were calling everyone into shore, that it was too dangerous to continue. It’s also possible that he was fully aware of the danger and just didn’t care. Either way, Jack Kelly continued to surf during that terrible storm.

  
~~~

  
By the time David got to the beach, the storm was already getting pretty bad. The last few people were trickling in, getting out of the waters to safety. However, there was still a figure out on the water.

  
“Jack,” David murmured to himself. He had to do something. That boy was gonna get himself killed. David looked around, found a life jacket and a jet ski. He thanked god that he had gone through a lifeguard training earlier that year and had some idea of what he was doing.

  
“Jack! Jack!” David shouted above the storm as he rushed closer to the area where Jack was.

  
“David! Get out of here! It’s too dangerous!”

  
“You think I don’t know that?”

  
A huge wave came over them, and they both went under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, writing this was kinda sad. They deserve better, and I promise that they get better.


	2. The afterlife is a musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really bad storm while surfing will do that to ya, get you trapped in a musical I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for this chapter I’m gonna ask you to imagine the impossible. Please just pretend that Jack Kelley can dance. Yes, I know it’s extremely unrealistic 😔 but just pretend it could happen for me, okay? Thanks

The waves calmed down quickly, and they were both fairly strong swimmers, so it didn’t take them too long to get to shore.

  
“What the hell was that!” Jack shouted as soon as they got to dry land and knew that each of them were safe.

  
“I was trying to help you! You could’ve been killed!”

  
“So could you!”

  
David rolled his eyes, frustrated with Jack’s full-blown idiocy. However, he was stopped as he saw people in the distance... dancing and singing? “Jack? Jacky, are you seeing this?”

  
“Seeing what-” Jack cut off as he saw exactly what David was seeing. “Oh.”

  
They both ran closer but still tried to keep a bit of distance, just to try to figure out what was going on. Sure enough, people were dancing, perfectly synchronized, and singing a song with harmonies that certainly couldn’t be thought up on the spot.

  
“We’re dead, aren’t we. We died, and the afterlife is a musical.” David shook his head in disbelief and swore under his breath.

  
“Hold it, Dave, I recognize them,” Jack said, and a smile began to spread across his face. “This isn’t just any musical Dave, this is ‘Wet Side Story’!” Jack punched David’s arm good-naturedly, and they looked around at the scene playing out before them. David realized Jack was right, this was the opening scene that he had groaned at oh-so-many times. He was just to groan again when Jack grabbed his wrist and ran into the scene.

  
“Jack what the-” Davey was cut off by the chorus of people around him. He looked around like a lost puppy, he had no clue what to do, and Jack had let go of his hand and was nowhere to be seen. Before he knew it, he found himself in a line of people.

  
“I’m Racetrack!”

  
“Albert!”

  
“Crutchie!”

  
“Romeo!”

  
“Finch!”

  
“Jack!”

  
“...I’m David.” He looked vaguely into the same general space that the others had, knowing that they were supposed to be looking into a camera or an audience or something, but there was nothing to be found.

  
“Cowabunga attack!”

  
David ducked away, trying to act like he fit in, but failing miserably. He looked over and saw Jack, who was dancing as if he was actually a character. Davey couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course Jack would know the choreography of his favorite movie. David continued to run around, doing his best to copy the moves and keeping his eyes on Jack, who was clearly having the time of his life. Soon the song was over, and things seemed relatively normal.

  
He found his way back to Jack. “What the hell? How are we- How did we- What is going on?” David was overwhelmed by everything that was going on, and although Jack’s obvious enjoyment lightened the mood, it didn’t make things at all better, seeing as how they were seemingly trapped inside of a movie.

  
“I have no idea, Dave! Isn’t it great?” Jack smiled wide and hugged David, and for that moment they both forgot about the fight they had had earlier that day. Or in 50 years, seeing as this movie took place in the 60s. “Come on, Davey! I’ve always wanted a steak and shake from Medda’s!” Jack dragged David up the beach towards the little restaurant.

  
~~~

  
David was very confused to find that everyone who was just at the beach had seemed to be inside of Medda’s, having beaten them there even though he hadn’t seen anyone go in.

  
Jack was beaming, looking around the place. They found a corner, and sat down, out of the way to just take in their surroundings.  
Jack ordered a steak and shake for himself and Davey, although Davey tried to object.

  
“Movie food can’t possibly be good for your health.” Jack just laughed. “I’m serious!” Davey shook his head.

  
“You worry too much. It’ll be great!” Jack smiled and looked around the room. “Wait, wait Dave, here it comes!”

  
“Here what comes?”

  
“The rodents!”

  
“There are rats in this movie?” Davey turned white as a sheet.

  
“No Davey, it’s the name of the biker gang! Geez, didn’t you ever pay attention?”

  
Davey was about to answer when the doors opened wide to reveal a gang of bikers barging in, dressed in red and leather. They were snapping, and David heard a beat surround the room. “Oh no, not again…”

  
This tough biker gang just had to have a dramatic entrance, with their catchy song and color-coordinating outfits.

  
“That’s Spot,” Jack whispered to David, pointing towards the one that was singing. Davey was surprisingly intimidated by him, considering the fact that Davey must’ve had nearly two feet on him in height. “And that’s Buttons.” he pointed towards the girl that had just started her solo. David recognized her as the main love interest in this movie. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He looked back towards Jack… who wasn’t there. He heard Jack’s voice and looked back towards the scene.

  
Jack had somehow found an outfit to change into and joined the scene. Davey couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as Jack sang, “A hundred little betties all staring at me! I was cruisin' for some lovin'!” He watched in wonder as Jack danced around, taking over the scene, and doing so flawlessly. David was very happy that this time Jack could enjoy being a part of the movie, and he could just sit back and watch.  
The song ended and Jack dramatically fell to his knees.

  
“Just couldn’t help yourself?” David giggled.

  
“I always wanted to be in that number!” Jack smiled, ecstatic to be able to check that off the bucket list of things that had previously seemed impossible.

  
Things around them died down a bit, and Buttons and some other girls (Jack pointed them out as Smalls and Sniper), went up to perform the song Falling for Ya. David recognized this scene from the movie. He found himself a lot more invested in it than he had meant to be, watching closely to what was happening around him. He saw Racetrack stand up, and… go the wrong way? David’s heart stopped, and he realized that he and Jack were standing in the path that Race would’ve gone, and he was taking a longer way to get around them. Davey glanced back towards the stage, and saw Buttons foot going too far over. Before he had time to process, he had gotten up to catch her. She fell into his arms, looked him in the eyes, and sang. 

“And now I’m Falling for ya, falling for ya! I know I shouldn’t but I, I just can’t stop myself from Falling for ya, falling for ya! Can’t hold on any longer And now I’m falling for you.”

  
~~~

  
Jack had also noticed that Race was going the wrong way, and his initial instinct was to try to get him on the right path. He darted towards Race, but tripped over someone’s foot (you think he would’ve known it was there, having watched this movie a million times), and ended up falling to the ground, knocking Race down underneath him.

  
“Why, hello there,” Race said, wide-eyed, to the fella on top of him.

  
~~~

  
“Guess I literally fell for ya, huh?” Buttons laughed, still in Davey’s arms.

  
“Uh, yeah, I mean no, I mean…”

She laughed as he clumsily tried to find words. “Thank you for saving me.”

  
“Oh, it was nothing, it’s just a small fall, worse you could’ve done was broke a nail…”

  
She laughed again, but a bit more forced this time. “I’m Buttons.”

  
“Uhh, David. Would you excuse me?” David set her down and excused himself.

  
“Jack, we- Jack what the hell!” David picked Jack up off the ground. “I am so sorry for him!” Davey told Race.

  
“No problem! Just a little surprising, that’s all!” Race said, sitting up and dusting himself off. He stood up. “Um…” he glanced between Jack, Davey, and his cup, as if trying to remember his line. “I’m going to, uh, refill my drink?” He said it as a question, but walked away, seeming like he had decided to do that.

  
David dragged Jack aside. The rest of the building seemed fairly still. “Okay, so, we’re trapped in a musical. Did we bother to think about how we’re gonna get out? I’m not sure about you, but I think Buttons is trying to hit on me and I do not feel comfortable with that!”

  
Jack winced a little, and then looked deep in thought. “Okay, well, we got here during that storm, so maybe that’s it! Yeah, that makes sense! A really bad storm while surfing will do that to ya, get you trapped in a musical I mean.” Jack seemed satisfied with that answer. David was not, but he couldn’t think of anything better.

  
“Okay, so you’re telling me we have to wait for a storm to get out of here?”

  
“Well, luckily there’s one at the end of the movie!”

Okay, Davey took a few deep breaths. That wouldn’t be so bad, they just had to make it through the movie. “Okay, well then, we’ll just let the movie play out.” 

They sighed and looked around. For a movie, things seemed surprisingly boring.

  
“Uh, Dave, hate to say this, but I don’t remember this bit in the movie…” David’s heart stopped.

  
“What do you mean? This has to happen in the movie! It is the movie!”

  
“Nah, Dave. The gangs are supposed to be fighting right now. But instead, they’re…” Jack gestured around at the quiet building. Jack was right, something seemed off. Nobody seemed to know what to do. 

David looked around. He noticed that Race was glancing in their direction every now and again. He saw that Buttons kept trying to steal glances at him, and began to feel nauseous.

“Buttons is in love with the wrong person.” David’s voice was barely a whisper. Jack shook his head, confused.

“What was that, Dave?”  
  
“Buttons didn’t fall for Race,” he turned and looked Jack dead in the eye. “She fell for me.”  
  
“That can’t be- oh no...” Jack looked around.

“Jack…” David’s mouth felt dry, and his head dizzy. “Please tell me this won’t affect the anything.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Shit…”

Before David could say anything, Jack grabbed his hand and ran out the door.


	3. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get spicy as the story moves along in ways the audience may not expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee I really hope you guys like this

“Jack where are we going?” David said once he was finally able to process what was going on.

  
“We have to find out if Pulitzer’s building the weather machine!”

“Slow down, slow down. What?”

“Oh my- Dave, this would be a lot easier if you had just paid attention to the movie at least once!”

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but that doesn’t help me understand.”

Jack groaned. “Okay, so Pulitzer knows this beach is popular, and he’s a greedy capitalist, so he wants Medda to sell the land to him. But she says no.”

  
“Well, obviously, or else there wouldn’t be a movie.”

  
“Would you shuddup? I’m trying to explain. Anyway, to try to get the land, he hires Weasel and the Delanceys to help him build a weather machine to make the beach unbearable to hang out at, which would cause the bikers and surfers to leave. And with no business, Medda would have no choice but to sell him the land.”

  
“Seems a bit unrealistic.” Davey rolled his eyes as they reached the lighthouse.

  
“Well, when it’s happening all around you right now, Dave, I don’t think it’s very fair of you to say the movie is unrealistic.” Jack pulled a key out from under the mat and opened the door to the lighthouse.

  
“Oh my-” but Davey stopped himself, knowing that Jack was probably right.

They snuck inside the lighthouse, and sure enough, there were two boys about the same age as themselves working on a machine as an older man shouted instructions. There was also a much older man in the corner, reading a newspaper.

“Is that Pulitzer?”  
  
“Yeah, and that man there is Weasel.” Jack pointed to the other man. 

“Wiesel, how is the weather machine coming along?” Pulitzer shouted, startling Davey a bit.

  
“Wiesel?”

  
“Okay, his name is technically ‘Wiesel’, but look at him. He’s terrible, and deserves to be called a weasel,” Jack reasoned, and Davey just shrugged, Jack clearly felt strongly about this, and who was he to argue.

  
“The boys can’t seem to figure out basic engineering, but it should be ready by tomorrow.” Wiesel, or Weasel, answered.

  
“Just in time for Race and Buttons to recognize the plan and convince the gangs to team up and destroy the machine,” Jack explained to David, who just nodded along, trying to follow. “Come on, we should get out of here, they’re building it, and we wouldn’t want to accidentally change the movie even more.” They turned and snuck back outside of the lighthouse.  
  
Walking back on the beach, David thought through all that was happening, and a sudden realization dawned on him.

“Jack, if Race and Buttons convince the gangs to destroy the machine, what would happen if they don’t do that?”

“What?”

  
“I mean, Buttons likes me. So if she and Race aren’t together, they won’t team up, and they won’t destroy the weather machine.”

“And the destruction of the weather machine is what causes the storm…” Jack finally caught up with what David was saying.

“So basically, if they aren’t together-”

“-then the storm never happens-”

“-and we have no way of getting home!” David had to force himself to take deep breaths. “Fine. This is fine. All we have to do is get the story back on track.” Jack nodded, although the look on his face didn’t really make it encouraging. “I mean, they fall in love by literally just falling normally, so it’s not like it’ll be that hard to get things back to how they should be, right?” Jack just nodded again, maintaining the same expression. “Okay, well, I’ll try to convince Buttons, and you deal with Race okay?” Jack nodded again, and they split up respectively.

  
~~~

  
David wasn’t quite sure how, but he found himself outside with Buttons, looking out at the ocean.

“I know I already thanked you, but I want to say, thanks again for saving me.” She looked David in the eyes and bit her lip, just enough for David to notice. He cringed. He felt bad; she seemed really sweet, but there was no way David felt the same way.

“Uh… Like I said, it was nothing.” Davey suddenly became very interested in the sand by his feet. He felt Buttons move closer, and he took a step back. “Honestly, anyone would’ve done it! Like that guy Race! He would’ve been happy to catch you!” Davey was proud of himself for bringing the conversation around to Race.

Buttons snorted. “That surfer dude? Please, why would he help a biker? We’re rivals!”

“Well, you know what they say about enemies to lovers…” David immediately regretted saying that. That was so dumb! What do they even say about enemies to lovers?

“Lovers? Is that what we’re talking about?” Buttons smiled coyly, easing closer once again.  
  
David choked at her words, trying to think of something. “Yeah, and my lover, he’s-” wait, it’s the 60s, he can’t say that he’s gay…  
  
“Your lover?” Buttons looked crushed. David couldn’t help but feel terrible. And he couldn’t help but parallel Buttons’s expression to the look he had seen on Jack’s face just that morning, when he told him about how today was their last day together. Were they even still lovers?

“Well, um, my most recent, person, that I, had feelings for…” David stumbled through his thoughts.

  
~~~

  
Meanwhile, Jack had thought it would be easy to get through to Race. He knew this movie by heart and was certain he could convince Race to chase after Buttons.

  
“Howdy, Racer right?” Jack said as he rested his elbow on Race’s shoulder. Race turned to him surprised, and slightly red.

  
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” he said, a lot more smooth than he looked.

  
“Mind if I talk with ya?” Race nodded, and Jack sat down next to him at the table.

  
“Who’re you?” Albert asked. It just occurred to Jack that, despite him knowing all their names, none of them knew his.

  
“Oh, the names Kelly, Jack Kelly.”

  
“Got it, Jelly.” Albert snickered.

  
“Um, no I said-”

  
“He knows, Albert just that he likes giving people crazy nicknames. Hence,” he gestured to himself, “Racetrack.”

  
“And Crutchie!”

  
“And Finch.”

  
“And Romeo!”

  
“But that’s your real name.” Finch turned to him.

  
“Well, yeah, but I didn’t wanna be left out,” Romeo said as Albert smacked him with his hat.

  
“Oh…” Jack nodded, and repositioned himself. “So, what’re y’all talking about?”

  
“Uhh nicknames? Geez, keep up, Jelly.” The whole table guffawed at Albert’s comment, and Jack felt his confidence slowly draining. He never realized just how annoying Albert could be.

  
“Yeah, right…” Jack straightened his back. “So what did you think about that singing group?” he asked, turning towards Race, trying to find a way to set the story back on track.

  
“Uhh they were good, I guess. Couldn’t really focus, what with you on top of me and all…”

  
“Oh my- I am so sorry about that! I was just-“

  
“Nah, it’s alright, really, I don’t mind at all.” He said, and then muttered something under his breath.  
  
Jack froze. No, there was no way he said that. Jack must’ve heard it wrong. There was no way that Race said “maybe we could do it again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun to write. And that last line? Yeah ngl I’m proud of that 😂😂


	4. Just absolutely obliterating every relationship despite trying hard to fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title. Jack and Davey try to fix the story but everything is just getting more and more muddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn’t too confusing, because the scene switches back and forth so that we can follow both Jack and Davey when they split up here.

“Davey, I think this is gonna be a bit harder than we thought.” Jack and David were sitting on a bench outside of Medda’s, trying to figure out what to do.

  
“Tell me about it. I tried to bring up Race, and Buttons completely avoided it and was talking about lovers and getting uncomfortably close. I almost just told her I was gay, but then I realized it’s the 60’s and that probably wouldn’t end well.”

  
“Uh yeah, speaking of gay… You know, I kind of realized that Race might be…”

  
“What? No way, he falls in love with Buttons!”

  
“Well yeah, the writers obviously would put him in a straight relationship, come on, it’s the 60s! But he kinda…”

  
“Kinda what?”

  
“Said he wanted me on top of him…” Jack’s voice was barely audible.

  
“He what?!”

  
“I mean, that wasn’t his exact wording, but it does seem to add up a bit.” Jack knew this could potentially destroy the whole movie, but he couldn’t help but feel a little pleased. I mean, he was being hit on by the main character in his favorite movie. And LGBTQ+ representation! Under any other circumstances, this would be a dream come true. But when all chances of getting home rests on the movie playing out as normal, it did put a bit of a damper on the mood.

  
Davey’s head fell back against the bench. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Poor Buttons. She falls for all the gay guys.” That got Jack to laugh too.

  
After laughing for a bit, they got their heads back into the situation. “What are we gonna do, Dave?”

  
Davey shrugged. “What else can we do? We have to get the story back on track. It’s the only chance we have of getting home.”

  
Jack frowned. Right. Home. Just in time for Dave to leave again. But he forced out a chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right. Okay. So tonight the bikers are having a beach bonfire, and the surfers are hanging out here at Medda’s. Maybe I should try to talk to Buttons, and you can talk to Race. You know, mix it up, so they don’t get distracted by our beautiful faces.” Davey laughed.  
  
“Yeah that sounds like a good plan.”

  
“Great! Oh look, there’s Crutchie! Talk to him, I’m sure he’ll invite you to hang out with them tonight.” Jack pulled Davey up and pushed him towards Crutchie.  
  
“Wait Jack I-” despite his interjections, he found himself face to face with, apparently, Crutchie. “Uh, hi?”

  
“Hi? You need any help?”

  
“Uhh… I’m David.” Davey glanced in Jack’s direction for help, but he was over talking with someone else.

  
“Oh, well nice to meet you David! I’m Crutchie.”

  
“You know what, you seem really fun.” David internally cringed at his terrible conversation skills, but it was too late to turn back now. “Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?”

  
“Oh, well me and the fellas are hanging out at Medda’s, if you wanna join us.”

  
“Yes! That’d be great! Thank you!”

“Yeah, sure, come on!” Crutchie went inside and Davey followed.  
  
~~~

  
“So…” Jack started, as he approached two of the rodents. “I hear there’s a bonfire on the beach tonight?”

  
“Yeah. What’s it to you?” The taller of the two said as they both glared at him.

  
“Hey listen, Hotshot, I was just wondering.”

  
The taller one leaned towards the other and whispered, “How’d he know my name?” causing the other to elbow him and roll his eyes.

  
“I’m Elmer, this here is Hotshot. And if you're interested in coming to the bonfire, you’re gonna have to talk to Spot.” He gestured towards the leader of the gang, who was talking with Buttons.

  
“Well, nice to meet you Elmer, thanks.” He had always wondered the names of the other rodents, they weren’t very well developed in the movie. He made his way towards Spot and Buttons.

  
“I’m just saying, did you see him? He’s definitely a surfer, and-”

  
“So what if he’s a surfer? He saved my life?”

  
“Life? The worst that would happen is you would’ve scraped your knee!”

  
“Am I interrupting?” Jack said as he approached them.

  
“Yes-”

  
“No!” Buttons interrupted Spot. “No, you’re fine. Spot was just being silly, and I’m glad someone is stopping his senseless rant.”

  
Spot glared at her, and Jack laughed. Buttons hadn’t ever been nearly that sassy in the regular movie.

“Well happy to help.” He flashed a smile towards Buttons before turning to Spot. “I was just coming to ask if there’s room for another at the bonfire tonight.”

  
“No-”

  
“Of course there is! The more the merrier, right Spot?” she looked towards Spot, and the outside person might’ve thought it was innocent, but the way it was directed made it known that if he disagreed she might kill him.

  
Spot sighed. “Yeah, of course.”

  
“Thank you, Spot.” He nodded towards him.

  
He shrugged. “No problem…”

  
“Kelly. Jack Kelly.”

  
~~~

  
“Hiya fellas! Ya miss me?” Crutchie shouted as he walked in through the door. All the guys clamoured. “And look what I brought! A new pal, David!”

  
“Um, hi.” David waved as he followed Crutchie to a table and sat down.

  
“Hey, David, aren’t you friends with Jack?” Race asked.

  
“Don’t you mean Jelly?” Albert snickered, but Romeo elbowed him in the stomach so hard he doubled over.

  
“Uhh…” David decided to ignore the jelly comment, not sure what that was supposed to mean. “Yeah, I know Jack pretty well.”

  
“Cool…” Race nodded, looking like he had more to say but didn’t know how to say it.

  
_CRASH_

  
“Finch! How many times do we have to tell you to stop shooting at that angry bird!” Albert yelled as Finch rushed over, carrying a slingshot. David couldn’t help but laugh. Angry Birds.

  
~~~

  
“So Jack, I saw you with David. Are you two close?” Buttons asked Jack as they sat around the bonfire.

  
“Yeah, close. Really close.” Jack nodded, thinking about his relationship with Davey.

  
“He seems really nice. Has he talked to you about me?” She looked hopeful.

  
“Yeah, we’ve talked about you a bit.” Jack didn’t wanna lie, but he also knew that what was said wasn’t quite what Buttons would be hoping for.

  
“What about?” Spot entered the conversation. Jack noticed the stick he was holding, and the marshmallow on the end of it didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking.

  
“Uh, you know, guy stuff…”

  
“I don’t want anyone talking like that about Buttons!” Spot stood up and looked about ready to fight Jack.

  
“Spot calm down! I can handle myself.” Buttons stood up and blocked him. Spot sat back down and muttered to himself.

  
“Nothing bad! Just popped up in conversation. You know, meeting you guys was one of the only things that’s happened since we’ve been here, so there wasn’t much else to talk about.”

  
“Right…” Spot nodded, clearly not convinced.

  
~~~

  
“So David, is Jack a surfer?” Race asked.

  
“Uh, yeah, he surfs a bit.” That’s part of the issue, and the reason we’re stuck here, Davey thought, but he didn’t say that out loud.

  
“Is he good?”

  
“Yeah, but he’s pretty stupid.”

  
“Sounds like you two will get along great.” Albert poked Race, and received a smack back.

  
“So uhh…” oh man, Davey was about to start a conversation that he absolutely hated, but what else could he do? He had to get the story on track. “There sure are some pretty girls around here. Like that girl Buttons.” He nodded at Race.  
  
“That rodent? We don’t date no rats.” Albert scoffed at the idea.

  
“What, you guys won’t date someone just because they’re different?”  
  
“Albert’s just a jerk.” Race glared at him, and Albert rolled his eyes and went over towards the pool table where the other boys were. “Truth is the bikers aren’t all bad. Like Spot? He actually seems hella rad.”

  
That’s when it dawned on David. They didn’t necessarily have to get Buttons and Race together, just get the surfers and bikers to team up. As long as the storm happened, it didn’t really matter who ended up together, right?  
  
~~~

  
“Right!” Jack said, nodding, just hoping that Spot wouldn’t kill him.

“Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you guys all hate the surfers so much? I mean some of them are really cool, like that Race fella?”

  
“Because that’s the way it’s always been. They wanna hang out at Medda’s, but so do we. And sharing ain’t caring, so we don’t like each other.” Spot responded carelessly.

  
“See, you don’t even have a proper reason! Surfers aren’t bad, and there’s nothing stopping me from flirting with David!” Buttons shouted at him. Jack felt his face heat up. He wanted to tell her that there was a lot of things stopping her from flirting with David, the fact that he’s gay, and has a boyfriend. Or does he. Wait, had David broken up with him?

  
“I do too have a proper reason! I just don’t have to explain myself to everybody!” Spot shot back, although he didn’t sound too sure of himself.

  
“No, you just don’t even know what you think! Do you even have a brain, or is it so full of exhaust that it’s just empty up there!”

  
“Hey that ain’t fair-”

  
“Too bad! I’m wearing that blue dress tomorrow, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” She yelled at Spot and then turned to Jack. “David surfs, right? So if I wear my blue dress, it’ll remind him of the water, and then every time he surfs, he’ll see the water and think of me!” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at her plan.

  
“You’re planning what you wear tomorrow based on what you think David’ll think?”

  
“Well, yeah. How else am I gonna get him to ask me out?”

  
Jack sputtered out a laugh. “Trust me, I know Dave, and I don’t think what you wear will affect him asking you out.”

  
“Oh. Well then, since you know him so well, what do you think I should do?”

  
_Stop flirting with my man._ “Well, I think everyone should just be themselves.” Jack tried to maneuver around the question. “If someone doesn’t like you for who you are, then that sucks for them, and you can find someone else.”

  
~~~

  
“So what if we just like, settled our differences and got along with each other? I mean, I don’t see why there’s a rivalry if you don’t even think they’re bad,” David said.

  
Race just shrugged. “It’s just the way it’s always been, ya know? I wish we could just all be ourselves, but sometimes you gotta hide things. Hate is an easy cover up.”

  
Wow, that was pretty much exactly what David had thought about when he was still in the closet. “But it’s not right. People should be accepting of one another and learn that differences don’t define us.” He parroted a phrase he remembered reading on some website when he was still learning about his identity.

  
“I agree, but both parties have to want it. I can’t force another person to like me.” Race looked out the window towards the beach. Davey followed his gaze and saw the bikers bonfire.  
David sighed. He knew that feeling. He wanted to help Race.

“If someone doesn’t like you for who you are, then that sucks for them, and you can find someone else.”

  
~~~

  
Jack and Davey met up outside of Medda’s after that night’s shenanigans.

  
“So, how’d it go?” David asked Jack.

  
“Oh, well pretty sure Spot hates me, and it was super uncomfortable being around Buttons when all she wanted to talk about was how she could get you to ask her out. But I made sure to tell her that she should just be herself and that even if you don’t like her, she can find another guy, so I think if you let her down easy, she’ll be prepared and good to bounce back to fall for Race just in time.”

  
“Yeah, about that, I don’t think Race and Buttons should be together.”

  
“What? Dave, what do you mean?”

  
“I mean, I was thinking about what you said about Race, and I think you’re right, and I don’t feel comfortable trying to force a relationship that he doesn’t want. I mean, one of my pet peeves about this movie was that they don’t have any chemistry, and it makes total sense, because Race doesn’t like her.”

  
Jack thought over what David was saying. “So, what. They don’t get together, and we just, let things play out? We stay here?”

  
“What? No, I mean that Race is totally open to ending the rival with the bikers, and that would be enough to get them to team up.” David laughed a little at Jack’s stupid suggestion. “What, did you think I wanted to be trapped here forever?”

  
Jack shrugged, a little embarrassed. “Would it be so bad?”

  
“Yes! Every minute we’re here is a minute we’re not at home! My family’s probably worried sick and…”

  
Jack didn’t really hear the rest of what David said. Of course David couldn’t stay. He had a reason to go back home. He had a family. He had a full scholarship to a fancy school. He had his whole life ahead of him. And what did Jack have? He had Davey. Maybe that was why he was so keen to stay in the movie. I mean, obviously everyone dreams of being in a movie, and he had gotten the chance to be actually in a movie. But the thing that made it really great was the fact that David was right there with him. But David didn’t want to be there. He wanted to grow up and leave. He understood, at least, he wanted to. But it still really hurt.

  
“You’re right, Dave, I’m sorry. Of course we can’t stay. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

  
“Knowing you, you probably weren’t.”

  
Jack smiled, and sighed a little chuckle. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Come on, let’s convince them to end this feud.”


	5. Bee yourself 🐝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees have no part in this story I just like puns. Basically do what you want, no matter what others say, and when in doubt, know that you are loved <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter probably could be a lot better but it’s the best I got sorry

“David!” Buttons ran towards him on the beach that next morning. “Hi!”

  
“Hi…” David said, still confused at the movie magic aspect of everything. He didn’t remember sleeping, and he wasn’t quite sure where Jack had gone.

  
“So, I talked to your friend Jack last night, and he said that you’ve talked to him about me?” she said, playing with the skirt of her blue dress.

  
“Oh, Buttons…” David would just have to tell her the truth. “I’m so sorry, but I just, I don’t feel that way about you.”

  
“Oh.. Of course. Your lover…”

  
“Right, my lover. It was all so fast and I’m not sure where we stand and we just-”

  
“Does Jack have a lover?” Wow, that was fast.

  
“Yes. Yes he does.” David said. Even if they weren’t actually together anymore, which David wasn’t sure about, he mind as well say they were, they couldn’t stay in the movie anyway, so it wouldn’t be fair to Buttons to let her like him just for him to leave on her.

  
“Huh. What about Race?”

  
Davey didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t comfortable setting Race and Buttons up anymore, but they needed to get the story on track, and this could be absolutely perfect.

  
“Why do you need a guy?” Davey finally decided on.

  
“What?” Buttons looked surprised.

“Yeah, you’re a wonderful girl and can be completely independent. You don’t need to have a guy to complete yourself. You’re amazing just the way you are.”

  
Buttons looked taken aback, and blushed as she processed what had been said. “You really think so?”

  
“Of course!” David beamed. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. You can do anything you want, and you don’t need anyone else to do that.”

  
Buttons just kept blushing as she contemplated it all. Finally she spoke up “I wanna surf!”

  
“Surf?” David was surprised, but he also was supportive. “Cool!”

  
“I mean, like a pro. It's absolutely insane, I know. And if Spot ever found out, he would blow a gasket. Plus, no girls ever surfed like a boy before but that's...That's what I wanna do.” she paused, breathless, “It's crazy.” she shook her head as if she regretted mentioning it.

  
“Buttons,” David placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Never let anyone tell you what you can and can't do in life.”

  
“You think I should surf?” she asked, genuinely surprised from the support.

  
“Of course! I bet Race would even teach you!”

  
“You really think he would?”

  
“Of course he would!” And then they could become friends and prove that bikers and surfers aren’t so different after all, thus ending the rivalry and saving the day! It was all coming together.

  
~~~

  
Davey had told Jack about Buttons’s wish to surf, and they decided that Davey would wait with Buttons on the beach and Jack would get Race to come down there.  
What they didn’t take into account was that other people might be on the beach. Specifically Spot. He was not happy to see Buttons standing there on the beach with David. They were sitting on a rock on the shore, braiding together flowers they had found into crowns while they waited for Jack and Race.  
  
Spot marched right up to them. “Buttons! What the hell is going on here! I thought I told you that surfers is all washed up!”

  
“Spot I-”

  
“No! Surfers and bikers don’t get along, that’s how it’s always been! Geez, it’s like you can’t keep to a script!” David laughed a little bit at that. Did Spot even know the irony?

“Oh, you think that is funny, do ya?”

  
“What, I- no-”

  
“I’ll show ya funny, when I soak ya so hard that your face is laughable!”

  
“Spot don’t you dare-” Buttons tried to stop him but he was already in motion. Luckily David had pretty quick reflexes and ducked.

  
Next thing he knew Jack was over. “Woah, Spot, relax, he ain’t done nothing wrong!” Jack was blocking Spot from David.

  
“Ain’t done nothing wrong? He’s here with Buttons, and I swear if anyone hurts her they’ll pay big time!”

  
“He ain’t gonna hurt her, he ain’t even interested in her. He was just keeping her company, and supporting her! Isn’t that what you want, her to feel supported?” Jack looked him in the eye. David wasn’t quite sure how Jack had gotten so comfortable around Spot. Had something happened at the campfire that he didn’t mention? Were they becoming friends?

  
Spot glanced off a bit and thought it over. “Well, yeah, I want her to be supported. But she doesn’t need any guys! She’s like a little sister to me and she’s fine on her own!”

  
“Well then you’ll be happy to know that’s exactly what I told her,” David piped in, and everyone was quiet. “Well, the fine on her own part, I mean.”

  
“You what?”

  
“He told me that I don’t need a guy to make me happy, and that I should do what I want. And, well. Spot. I wanna surf.”

  
“You wanna what?!”

  
Jack cleared his throat. “cough cough, supportive ,cough cough,”

  
“I mean. Yeah. Surf. If that will make you happy…” Spot looked around, seeming as if he was looking for an escape route, or some sort of proof that this wasn’t happening, or really just any way to keep Buttons from surfing. He couldn’t find anything. “Yeah. If you wanna surf I guess that’s alright.”

  
“Good! Because Race is gonna teach me!”

  
Spot looked over at Race, who smiled so widely that it seemed to sparkle. Spot just walked right up to him. “You mess with her, you mess with me.” he declared.

  
Race shrugged. “Wouldn’t mind messing with you.”

  
Spot gave a flustered look, and blushed just enough that only Race noticed, but he still maintained his tough guy persona “Right, well, just don’t mess with Buttons, is my point.”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
~~~

  
“Oscar! Morris! Geez, is it really that difficult to build a weather altering machine?” Weasel shouted at them.

  
“How is the machine coming along?” Pulitzer asked, waltzing towards them.

  
“Well, despite these two’s best efforts to keep things from going smoothly, it should be finished in two hours time.”

  
“Is there any way we can test it to make sure it’s going on the right track? This has to be perfect!”

  
“Well, I suppose it’s nearly finished. We could turn it on for a quick test run, it’ll probably just cause the waves to stop momentarily, but we can’t leave it running until we get it stabilized.”

  
“Well then, test away!”

  
~~~

  
“Jack, do you see this?” Davey pointed out at the waves, which had previously been roaring, but were now at a standstill. Jack looked over, just in time to see it before the waves started up again.

  
“Yeah, that’s the final warning before the machine is up and running. We gotta hurry or we won’t be able to destroy it in time.”

  
They stood up, but a wave splashed over them at that very moment. David shivered as the water rushed away and-  
He was completely dry. He looked over at Jack, and wouldn’t have been able to tell that he was just splashed by looking at him.

  
“Oh no. oh no oh no oh no Jack!”

  
“Dave? You okay?” Jack rushed over to check if he was hurt.

  
“Your hair isn’t wet! Your clothes aren’t wet! My clothes aren’t wet! We’re both completely dry!”

  
Jack was both confused and concerned. “And that means?”

  
“We're morphing! Changing, Jack. We're morphing into the movie!”

  
“Oh…” Jack’s face dropped, knowing that that was not a good thing if they ever wanted to get home.

  
“Ugh what’s next! We’re forced into an involuntary musical number?” David’s breathing became unsteady as the panic began to set in. What if they became part of the movie? What if they were trapped forever? What if he never got to see his family again?  
  
Jack sensed David’s anxieties.

“Hey, hey, Davey.” He pulled him into a hug. “It’ll be alright. Okay? We’re gonna get through this. We’re so close. We’ll get outta here. Everything will be alright.” David just sunk into the hug, and Jack kissed him on the top of his head.

  
“Will we be alright?” Davey mumbled into Jack’s shirt.

  
Jack’s heart stopped. He wanted things to be alright. Even if Davey was across the universe, he wanted things to be alright. “David.” He pulled his head back so he could look him in the eyes. “I will do everything in my power to make sure we’re alright. Nothing is gonna stop me from loving you.”

  
David’s worries froze. “You love me?”

  
Jack’s breath hitched. Sure, Jack had known it for plenty of time, but he never said it straight to Davey. But it was the truth.

  
“I love you too, Jack.” He cupped Jack’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs against his cheeks. “I love you so much!” He leaned in and touched their lips together.

Jack felt like he could melt then and there. Time stopped around them as all they cared about was each other in this tender, gentle moment. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered. And no school, movie, or storm would ever stop that.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled away for breath. They wouldn’t have minded more, but they did still need to make sure that they got the movie on track so they could get home.

  
Davey was the first to speak. “Let’s go find Buttons and Race?”

Jack nodded, and they ran off hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh yeah, not my favorite of my work but doesn’t completely suck ig


	6. Settling Differences

“All right. So, we gotta find Race and Buttons. We have to make them find out about Pulitzer's machine, and have them destroy it before it destroys them.” Jack stated.

  
“Oh no! Jacky, we’re talking in plot points!”

  
“What? This is how I always talk.”  
“I know. I was just making fun of you.”

  
“Oh hardy-har-har,” Jack pushed him goodnaturedly, and received a light punch in return.

  
“Going somewhere?” Oscar said, popping up out of seemingly nowhere.

  
“Run for it!” Jack grabbed Davey’s arm and tried to run the other direction, but Morris was standing there.

  
“You're not going anywhere.”

  
Jack took a stance like one would when playing the game of ninja. “I know karate.” David just looked at him puzzled. “And, like, two other Japanese words.”

  
Before another word could be said, Morris had punched Jack in the gut, causing him to collapse to the ground.

  
~~~

  
Racetrack and Buttons were on the beach after their surfing lesson.

  
“That was absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for teaching me Race!” Buttons was beaming, she couldn’t believe the fun she just had.

  
“Of course! You’re a natural! It took me weeks to figure out what you did today!”

  
“Well I had a great teacher!”

  
“You guys!” Spot came running towards them.

  
“Spot, how many times do I have to tell you? I can handle myself, and Race isn’t-”

  
“No Buttons! It ain’t about you twos. It’s Jack and David! I saw the Delancey brother’s beating ‘em up! They’s in trouble and we’s gotta help ‘em!”

  
“We have to take on the Delanceys?” Race questioned. “There’s no way we can do that on our own. We’ll have to get every one together.”

  
“Exactly what I was thinking. I’ll round up the bikers, you round up the surfers, and we’ll meet at Medda’s. We’ll convince ‘em that our rivalry is stupid and that we have to work together to help our friends.”

  
“Wow Spot, you are quite the man.” Race smiled.

  
“You ain’t too bad yourself, Race.” he said, and checked to make sure that Buttons wasn’t looking before he flashed a wink. Race blushed a little, and then they all split up to gather their groups.

  
~~~

  
“In mere moments, less time than it takes for me to steal this scene,” Pulitzer paused, and despite being tied up, David and Jack could barely hold back their laughter at the irony. “This machine will create enough humidity to cause excessive precipitation. Inducing torrential rains. As well as lots of frizzy hair and stinky pits. All your friends will disappear forever, or longer, and I shall take possession of Medda's.”

  
“Yeah well, there's one flaw to your plan.” David said with excessive confidence.

  
Jack, Pulitzer, Weasel, and both the Delanceys were all incredibly confused by this statement.

  
“Oh, really? And what might that be?” Pulitzer questioned him.

  
David looked to Jack for help, but realized that he had nothing. “I don't know. Isn't there always one flaw with these kinds of plans?”

  
Pulitzer scoffed. “Well, I'm off to sing about my glorious achievements!”  
  
~~~

  
Race stood up on the stage at Medda’s, along with Spot and Buttons. “Alright everyone! Listen up! The Delanceys kidnapped Jack and David, and we have to go save them!”  
  
The surfers were ready to follow Race, but didn’t like the fact that he was up there with Spot and Buttons. And the bikers were yelling about how they don’t have to listen to no good surfers.

  
“Why should we listen to you?” Sniper shouted.

  
“Spot, what’re you doing up there with that surfer?” Hotshot screamed at him.

  
“Hey!” Spot called out so loudly the room became silent. “Why should we listen to Race? Because he’s right. We gotta work together to save our friends.”

  
“But you hates surfers!” Small shouted at him.

  
“Yeah, I used to hate surfers. Until Buttons decided she wanted to be one.” He nodded towards Buttons. “She’s like my sister, and I’se gotta support her.”

  
Albert yelled, “Race, I thought we hated bikers! Now you’re teaching ‘em to surf?”

  
“Yes.” Race responded bluntly. “And they’re teaching me to bike.”

“I don’t get it. What happened to ‘bikers and surfers don’t get along and that’s that’?” Elmer questioned.

  
“Well, Buttons helped me to see that surfings not so bad. In fact, surfers aren’t bad. In fact surfers are good.” Spot said, surprising everyone with the sudden change of heart. He looked towards Race. “In fact, I even like some surfers. A lot.”

  
“And I even like some bikers.”

  
“So just like that it’s over? We’re friends now?” Romeo asked.

  
“More than friends,” Race said. “We can settle out differences and accept each other completely for who we are.” Race stepped towards Spot, and grabbed his hand.

  
“Dammit Race! I thought it was gonna be Jelly!” Albert shouted as he slammed $5 on the table in front of Crutchie.  
  
“I told ya,” Crutchie laughed as he pocketed the cash.

  
~~~

  
“Could be worse. At least my favorite movie wasn't Tarantulas On A Train,” Jack joked with Davey. That got him to laugh. Probably a little bit too much for somebody tied up and stuck in a movie that is totally off-track and will probably never be able to get home ever again. Yeah, Dave was definitely laughing too hard. 

“Okay, great, so you’ve lost it,” Jack groaned exasperated.

  
David shook his head. “No, it’s just,” he chuckled softly, “If we hadn't have come here, I'd be heading across the country to somewhere that,” he faked a laugh this time, “I really don’t wanna be.”

  
Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean? You don’t wanna go to that school?”

  
David shook his head again. “Not if it means I have to leave you.”

  
Jack forced a laugh to keep from tearing up. “Wow, Dave, cheesy.”

  
David would have hit him if he could move his hands. “It’s true! I really don’t want to leave. It was just such an offer, I thought that everyone would be upset with me if I turned it down. But this whole time, I’ve been so set on making sure that Buttons and Race follow their hearts, and do what makes them happy, no matter what everyone else thinks. And they’re doing just that.”

  
Jack smiled, pondering what David said. “Yeah they are, aren’t they.” He looked towards Dave. “So, you glad we came?”

  
Davey sighed with a smile before nodding. “Yes. Yes, I am glad. It's, like, I'm tied up,  
but at the same time… I've never felt more free.”

  
Jack chuckled as he blinked away the tears in his eyes. “I love ya, Dave.

  
“I love you too, Jacky.”

  
“We only have one loose screw left, and then, we'll be ready to change the world!” Weasel shouted. Right, a movie, always somehow has just enough time for a heartfelt moment before the danger arises.

  
“Do you really wanna do this?” Davey asked him. “Ruin the lives of all these people?  
Just because you can magnify the power of nuclear plutonium by 647 degrees, doesn't mean you have to.” Both Weasel and Jack gave him a puzzled look. “What? It's not like I never paid  
attention while you watched the movie. The science part is actually pretty interesting.”

  
Weasel got up in Davey’s face. “How did you know that? Who are you?”

  
Ooh, this was a chance David thought he would never get. “We’re from the future,” David said in the most mystical voice he could muster up ~~which wasn’t very impressive, to be honest~~.

  
“And you're not real,” Jack added nonchalantly. “You're just a villain in a movie we got stuck in.”

  
“Somehow…” Davey muttered under his breath, still confused as to how that even happened in the first place.  
  
“What?” Weasel questioned, looking into the distance. “You mean, I'm nothing but a… A flicker on a silver screen?” He reached out as if trying to break a fourth wall.

  
“Yeah, pretty much,” Jack confirmed.

  
“Bad news, bad news, bad news!” Pulitzer came running over. “The surfers and the bikers have united together in order to destroy the machine and save the prisoners! It's time.” Pulitzer paused, and when Weasel just sat there staring at him, he shouted, “The machine, Wiesel!”

  
“Oh, right. Morris! Oscar! Get that thing running!”

  
~~~

  
Since Spot had been the one to see the Delanceys attack Jack and David, he was leading the way. “I saw them head in that direction.” Spot pointed up the beach, and lifted his head to see the lighthouse he was now pointing at. “Oh no. You know what. I think I’m gonna have to sit this one out.”

  
“What do ya mean, Spot?” Smalls questioned him.

  
“I gotta be honest with you. I'm not big on lighthouses. It's kind of a thing. For some people, it's snakes, for some people, it's heights. For me, it's lighthouses.”

  
“Come on Spot, you can do this. We’re all with you!” Buttons comforted him.

  
“So, what do ya say?” Albert asked, doing his best to be comforting despite finding it hilarious that the leader of the rodents was afraid of lighthouses.

  
“Whoa! My fear is gone! Let's go!” Spot pointed, and everyone cheered as they rushed off. Spot, however, had stayed frozen where he stood as everyone left around him. He turned to make his escape, but saw that Race was standing right behind him. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you get away that fast, did ya?” Race smiled before pecking a kiss on Spot’s cheek, causing him to blush. Race grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go. Don’t worry I’ll protect ya.” He chuckled as they ran off together.

  
~~~

  
“The machine is finished, Uncle Weas!” Morris shouted as Oscar finished up the last bit of wiring.

  
“Yup!” Oscar agreed. “It just needs five minutes to warm up and then-”

  
“I’ll be in total control of the weather and buy this beach and be the richest man alive!” Pulitzer cackled. The Delanceys rolled their eyes.

  
“You’re too late, Pulitzer!” Race shouted as he and the surfers and bikers all came running into the building.

  
“Oh no!” Pulitzer shouted as he ran away. He would just let the Weasel and the Delanceys do his dirty work for him.

  
“David! Jack!” Buttons ran over to untie them.

  
“Buttons! Thank you!” David said as the ropes were loosened so they could move. He pulled her into a hug.

  
“Of course!” She responded.

  
“Come on!” Jack told them. “We gotta destroy this machine!”

  
The Delanceys fought dirty, but the sheer number of people made it impossible for them to win, and eventually got knocked out when Smalls pushed their heads together so hard they saw stars. 

Weasel ran after Pulitzer knowing that he was at a huge disadvantage and had no chance. The only thing left to do was dismantle the weather machine.  
Spot was already trying, and the machine was counting down, with a minute and thirty seconds left on the clock.

  
“Wait. This motor isn't much different than a four stroke, 500cc, flat twin, air-cooled wankel with shaft final and rear wheel drive! The kind you guys refurbish all the time.” Buttons examined over his shoulder.

  
“She's right, but it's too hard to get to without taking the whole thing apart,” Spot announced. “Especially with these sausage fingers.” He looked at his fingers in discontent.

  
“Not for me, it isn't.” Buttons grinned. “Move over.” She pushed Spot out of the way and grabbed a bobby pin from her hair. She fiddled with the machine, as it counted down.

  
“Shutting down.” The machine announced once it reached 3 seconds to functionality. Everyone cheered, but they were interrupted by “Initiating self destruct in T-minus 60 seconds.” 

Of course it would say that. What movie is complete without an evil machine blowing up. Everybody ran out of the lighthouse just in time. The machine blew up, and the cartoonish curses of Pulitzer could be heard above the destruction.

  
Pulitzer and Weasel were floating among the wreckage in the middle of the ocean.

  
“I'm not sure I like the way this movie ends,” Weasel complained.

  
“Movie?” Pulitzer questioned. “What movie?”

  
“Glad you asked.” Weasel genuinely wanted to rant about this knowledge to someone. “It seems we're all in this movie, and we're the villains.”

  
“Intriguing…” Pulitzer mused as he played with his mustache, which came off right in his hand. “Tell me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely chose to leave the Delanceys out of that last scene. What happened to them, you may ask? I have no clue, I just knew they wouldn’t be useful in the middle of the ocean.


	7. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has been saved and everything is the way it should be.

“How did... how did we get back here?” David asked as they were on the beach, much faster than they could have run.

  
“It's exactly where we're supposed to be.” Jack responded with a smile. “The movie's back on track.”

  
“There they are!” Race shouted from the distance as everyone ran towards them. They reached them, and celebrated, everyone hugging and cheering.

  
“You did it.” David told Buttons as they hugged.

  
“Thanks to you telling me I can do anything!” she smiled at him. Everything was good, but there were some dark clouds above them.

  
Jack came over and rested his hand on Davey’s shoulder. “We oughta be heading back home,” he said, smiling somewhat sadly.  
  
“What?” Buttons face fell. “No. Stay. You'll love it here. It's always just like this. Perfect.”

  
Davey smiled at her. “Yeah, but where we're going, it's perfect, too.” He turned to look at Jack. “I'm gonna make sure of it.”

  
“Hey, you guys not only saved Medda’s, but helped us learn to accept each other.” Spot told them, as he wrapped his arm around Race’s hip. “And for that, we are, to you, gratefully grateful.”

  
“Yeah. Ever since you guys got here, it's been, like, it's been a different world.” Race said.  
Jack’s arm fell down to Davey’s side in the same fashion that Spot had on Race. “Yeah, well, it’s not just because of us.” Jack said, and the couples all smiled at each other.

  
The storm was getting worse. Buttons spoke up. “Promise you’ll never forget us?”

  
David couldn’t help but laugh. “Believe me, 50 years from now, I’ll still remember you all.”

  
Buttons smiled. “Friends forever.” 

They all nodded. “Forever.”

  
~~~

  
The storm worsened as Jack and David sat on their surfboard.  
“That’s the one.” Jack pointed out an oncoming wave. “You ready?”

  
Davey nodded. “Absolutely. Let's go.”

  
Jack eased them towards the wave, and the huge wave came over them, and they both went under.

  
~~~

  
They both got their heads above the water moments later. Davey looked around. He saw Jack and was ecstatic at the sight.  
“Wet, wet!” Davey shouted, beaming as he swam towards Jack.

  
“What?” Jack asked as he pulled himself onto the board.

  
“Not what, wet!” Davey laughed, throwing his arms around Jack, who struggled to keep his balance. “Your hair is wet! My hair is wet! We made it!”

  
Jack smiled and pulled Davey in, kissing him on top of his head. “You’re right. Very wet! We made it. We’re home.” They looked towards the shore. “And look, no time has passed. It's exactly as we left.”

  
Davey laughed. “Well then come on, let’s get to shore.”

  
~~~

  
Davey wandered out of his house and hugged Jack, who had been waiting outside.

  
“So, how’d it go.” Jack asked him. 

“Well, let’s just say I worry too much.” David laughed. “I don’t know why I was so stressed that they would be disappointed in me if I said I didn’t want to go to that school. They were all super supportive, and I think they’re actually happy I’m staying.”

  
“Of course they are Dave, your family loves you for you. And so do I.” Jack pulled him in for a kiss. After a bit, he pulled away and said, “You know what? We should celebrate?”

  
David laughed. “What did you have in mind?”

  
“Only a special viewing of the awesomest movie ever!”

  
David rolled his eyes. “You know what. That sounds great. I’d love to see it from an outside perspective.”

  
~~~

  
David and Jack got all set up in the penthouse, the movie playing on Jack’s laptop as they were snuggled together in a nest of blankets and pillows.

  
“Oh, this is the best part!” Jack said as Buttons started singing Falling For Ya. Davey was a bit relieved to see that Race was headed in the right direction this time. Of course he was. The movie was back to normal. Buttons fell into Race’s arms.

  
“Guess I literally fell for ya, huh?” Buttons said.

  
“It was nothing.” Race said, setting her down. “Any decent person would’ve done it.”

  
“Umm…” Jack murmured. “That’s not what he normally says…”

  
Spot rushed over. “Buttons! Are you alright?”

  
“Yeah, thanks to him.”

  
Spot looked over at Race. His face, which should have been full of anger at Race, since he was a surfer, was soft. “Thank you for helping her. Buttons is like a sister to me, I’d hate it if she got hurt.”

  
Race smirked. “Buy me a drink and we’ll call it even.”

  
“Oh my-” Jack looked over at Davey. “We changed the movie.”

  
David just blinked at him, then turned back to the screen. Smalls and Snipers had gotten off of the stage after the song finished and were with Buttons, talking about plans to try to open their own mechanics shop. Elmer and Hotshot were with them, and Hotshot laughed a little, saying “No girl has ever owned a mechanics shop before.”

  
That didn’t seem to phase Buttons though, because she just shot back with “and no guy has ever made Spot blush before, but look over there…” The screen panned to Spot, blushing as he and Race shared a conversation and a drink.

  
“This is so much better!” David smiled as he turned to Jack. “You’re right Jack. This is the awesomest movie ever.” He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, before turning back to watch the rest of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! I’m kinda happy with the way it turned out. I hope you liked it :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 💖💖


End file.
